Dusk Episode 17
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW9G1Jw1ZrU&feature=related Dusk Episode 17 That night Krow: So, the AVO is planning an attack on VUHQ, huh? Should we evacuate? James: No, we can save this place. Krow: So what do you suggest we do? James: Set up a perimeter around the HQ. We can keep it going if we do. Look, we have ten days until the attack. I'm going to feed the leader some false information, that way we can catch him off guard. Krow: Sounds like a plan. Let's start the preparations. Marissa Marissa: This is so boring, why do I have to get the boring job? Jessie (coming in): You don't have to be bored. Marissa (gaining some energy): Hey, welcome back! What's on your mind? Jessie: Okay, before I start, I want to say that you look beautiful right now. Marissa (kind of surprised): What are you going to ask me? Jessie: I want to ask you to... Marissa (getting closer to him): Yes? Jessie: I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend? Marissa (giving him a weird look): Um, nobody has asked me that before. Jessie: Sorry to be so sudden, I just want to be with you. Marissa: I'm not sure what to say. Jessie: You don't have to say anything, this was a long shot anyway. (he turns around and heads for the door) Marissa: Wait! (she turns him around and gives him a kiss) Jessie (surprised): So, the answer wasn't no? Marissa: The answer is yes. You're the first person to actually care for me. Jessie: I'm guessing your father doesn't count in this situation? Marissa: No, I was talking about people out of family. Everyone always thinks I'm crazy or scary. You haven't thought I was either of those. That makes you special in my eyes. I like that. (she starts kissing him again) Jessie: Although I find this very cool, we still have things to do. Marissa: Right, I almost forgot about that. Jessie: We can resume this later. James (on the comms): Marissa, you and your team can take a few days off, we need time to plan. Marissa: Thank you, James. James: We'll let you know when we need your help. James out. Jessie is walking out of the room when Marissa runs up and gives him a hug. He falls to the ground, with her on top of him. Marissa: You don't have to leave, we have a few days off. Jessie: Really? Just like that? Marissa: Just like that. Jessie: So, what do you want to do? Marissa: I want to relax with you. Jessie: That sounds great, give us a chance to be together as a couple. Marissa: Can we just lay here? Krow (walking in): Ehem, I don't think you should just lay there. Marissa: Dad, I'm an adult, you don't get to dictate me. Krow: Yea, but as long as I'm in the room, I don't care to see it. Marissa: You'll deal with it. (she hugs Jessie tighter) Krow: Fine, but I won't like it. Look, we're planning a defensive against the AVO. They're planning to attack this place. Jessie: Is it bad, sir? Krow: No, we can easily defend against it, and on top of that, James is feeding them false information. Marissa: So, is that why I get a few days off? Krow: Yea, that's the reason. Have fun, but not too much fun, got it you two? Marissa: Yea, yea, go back to your planning. Krow leaves the room and goes to see Axel. Marissa: Well, now he's gone. (she kisses him again) Jessie: I have a serious question. How far is this going to go? Marissa: Just kissing. Jessie: Good, because I was kind of scared. Your dad seemed pretty sure you were willing to go pretty far. Marissa: I am willing to go that far, just not today. Jessie: So, when are you willing? Marissa: You'll just have to wait and find out. Jessie: Oh, I see. Marissa: You know, you should really stop talking. (she kisses him) Krow and Axel Krow: Now Jessie and my daughter are together. Axel: So, she has someone now. And so do you, so why don't you sit back and relax. Krow: This whole situation just scares me. Axel: I know, but we'll make it, I promise you that. Krow: Thank you, that does make me a little reassured. Axel: Hey, we have time to ourselves too, you know. How about using to our advantage? Krow: I like the sound of that. (he kisses her, passionately) James He keeps pacing the room, hoping he'll come up with a flawless plan. He can't seem to spark an idea, though. James: Dammit, why can't I come up with anything? I've lost my touch. Kara (walking in): Do you want me to help? James: I'm not going to stop you. Kara: The perimeter is a good idea, but we can do more. I suggest some archers and snipers on the rooftops. James: That doesn't sound half bad. Kara: Good, now we have to make sure everyone else is in the loop. James: Trust me, they will be. Kara: Then, let's get this thing started. To be continued...